Chatroom Party!
by FlyingFai77
Summary: Penyihir juga berhak menikmati teknologi kan?   HIATUS
1. First Usage

_Lagi bosen sama fanfic berbentuk cerita XD Saya pengen coba sesuatu yang beda~ chat format fanfic XD read pls~_

_Username list:_

_TheChosenOne: harry_

_BloodyHell: ron_

_Hermione1341: keliatan dari namanya -,-_

_Mahoujo-tan: OC, riyuki. __Cewe__ otaku, e-girl, sekolah di hogwarts._

_Disclaimer – Harry Potter dan kawan2 (c) J.K Rowling. Riyuki Shimokawa (c) Sayaa_

* * *

_Mahoujo-tan has logged on_

Mahoujo-tan: Yay chatroomku jadi :D

_Hermione1341 has logged on_

Hermione1341: Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke sebuah chatroom -,-

_TheChosenOne has logged on_

_BloodyHell has logged on_

TheChosenOne: Syukurlah Paman Vernon pergi berlibur ke Florida untuk 2 bulan bersama bibi Petunia dan Dudley.

Hermione1341: bagus kalau begitu :)

Mahoujo-tan: Harry-kun dan Ermione-chan ngerti pake komputer kan? :3

TheChosenOne: gini gini aku ngerti pake komputer tauk -,-

Hermione1341: jgn meremehkanku -,-

Mahoujo-tan: Hehee. Lho ron-tan kok gak kliatan nih? :/

BloodyHell: WAH AKU BERHASIL MENGGUNAKAN ROMPUKET. DAD BARU SAJA MENDAPATKAN BENDA INI DAN AKU SEDANG MENCOBANYA. AKU SENANG SEKALI. HAHAHA. UNTUNG SAJA RIYUKI MEMBUATKAN AKU KUNA INI. AKU BISA MASUK CHAT ROOM INI. FRED DAN GEORGE SEKARANG SEDANG MELIHATKU MENGGUNAKAN KOMPUTER INI. NGOMONG NGOMONG SUSAH YA MENULIS MENGGUNAKAN INI. URUTANNYA TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN YANG KITA TAHU. MASA' MEREKA MENGAWALINYA DENGAN HURUF Q DAN MENGAKHIRINYA DENGAN M

Hermione1341: Dia mengetik sepanjang itu toh -,-

Mahoujo-tan: bukan kuna tapi akun XD

TheChosenOne: matikan capslocknya, ron -,-

BloodyHell: KENAPA SEMUA ORANG MENGETIKNYA PENDEK PENDEK

BloodyHell: APA ITU CAPSLOCK HARRY

Hermione1341: Ron parah -,-

BloodyHell: OH INI DIA CAPSLOCK

Mahoujo-tan: tekan itu.

BloodyHell: apa yang terjadi oh huruf kapitalnya menghilang. Benda ini ajaib

Hermione1341: haah... ngomong2 kalian sedang apa?

Mahoujo-tan: nungguin anime favoritku selesai buffernya :3

TheChosenOne: sedang makan. Dobby disini lho

BloodyHell: apa itu anime

Hermione1341: itu adalah film animasi. Biasanya jepang membuat hal semacam itu.

TheChosenOne: adhiffjdjasdhkjbhahfklz2hxiuz`2309

Mahoujo-tan: lho? Harry-kun kau kenapa?!

TheChosenOne: oh maaf. Dobby menggila lagi, dia nginjek nginjek keyboardnya

_TheChosenOne is away: menenangkan dobby yang gak sengaja mecahin gelas_

Hermione1341: parah -,-

BloodyHell: bagaimana dobby bisa disana

Hermione1341: ya teleport lah, ron... -,-

Mahoujo-tan: kyaaa mu-chan keluaaaaaaar XDDDDDDDDDD

BloodyHell: muchan itu siapa

Mahoujo-tan: Roy Mustang~ char kesayanganku di FMA X33333

Hermione1341: FMA itu apa? =/

Mahoujo-tan: FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!! Aduh itu kan terkenal masa gak tau sih :(

Hermione1341: Maaf aku bukan seorang otaku -,-

BloodyHell: ginny mau pakai. Aku keluar dadah

_BloodyHell has logged off_

Hermione1341: aku mulai bosan. Daah.

_Hermione1341 has logged off_

Mahoujo-tan:....

Mahoujo-tan: ...........

Mahoujo-tan: Riyuki bosan TT3TT off juga deh~

_Mahoujo-tan has logged off_

_TheChosenOne_ _has logged on_

TheChosenOne: lho kenapa yang online 0? O_O

TheChosenOne: Riyuki? Ron? Hermione?

TheChosenOne: Adminnya mana nih?

TheChosenOne: asjdddddddddddddddddd

TheChosenOne: ah sial. Dobby lagi. Sebaiknya aku juga off.

_TheChosenOne has logged off_

_DracoTheMalfoy has logged on_

DracoTheMalfoy: ha!

DracoTheMalfoy: ....

_DracoTheMalfoy has logged off_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_R&R pls! :D_


	2. Balada Jus Labu

_Yay, chapter 2! Sebelumnya saya berterima kasih pada orang2 yg uda nge-ripiu dan nge-fave ^^_

_Maaf, saya gak bisa bales satu satu ^^; But I'm really appreciate it :) _

_Terutama Pii, fanfic Danny Phantomnya-lah yang memberiku ide buat bikin ni fanfic :D_

_Username list:_

_DracoTheMalfoy: Draco (sempet muncul di chapter sebelumnya)_

_CuteBruiser: hagrid_

_Padfoot: sirius_

_RemusLupin: remus_

* * *

_Disclaimer – Harry Potter dan kawan2 (c) J.K Rowling. Riyuki Shimokawa (c) Sayaa_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_Mahoujo-tan has logged on_

Mahoujo-tan: Selalu jadi yang pertama log on :D

_TheChosenOne has logged on_

TheChosenOne: halo

_DracoTheMalfoy has logged on_

DracoTheMalfoy: hah, pengecut semua yang ada disini

_Hermione1341 has logged on_

_Hermione1341 is away: Aku muncul kalau Malfoy pergi dari chatroom ini._

DracoTheMalfoy: apa-apaan itu darah lumpur?!

TheChosenOne: karena kau ada disini.

DracoTheMalfoy: terus?

Mahoujo-tan: tidak menerima orang banyak bacot di chatroom ini -,-

_BloodyHell has logged on_

DracoTheMalfoy: siapa maksudmu?

DracoTheMalfoy: gah, si weasley juga disini!!

BloodyHell: hai semua

BloodyHell: apa yang kaulakukan disini malfoy

DracoTheMalfoy: belajarlah menggunakan tanda baca, weasley

Mahoujo-tan: ron!! XD

TheChosenOne: hai Ron!

TheChosenOne: kau juga belajarlah berbahasa yang sopan, malfoy

_CuteBruiser has logged on_

Mahoujo-tan: ya! Di sekolah maupun disini :[

_DracoTheMalfoy has logged off_

_Hermione1341 has logged on_

Hermione1341: hai semua! :) CuteBruiser itu siapa?

CuteBruiser: Hai, semua! :D

BloodyHell: siapa kau cutebruiser

CuteBruiser: ini aku, hagrid :D Hogwarts baru saja membuat laboratorium rompuket, aku sedang menggunakannya ;)

TheChosenOne: Malfoy kabur

TheChosenOne: Hai Hagrid!

TheChosenOne: wow, kita bisa online setiap hari disana dong 8D

Hermione1341: Darimana Hogwarts mendapatkan komputer2 itu? -,-

BloodyHell: ajarkan aku menggunakan tanda baca di rompuket

CuteBruiser: dumbledore membelinya di berbagai macam tempat :D

CuteBruiser: kupikir arthur sudah meminta buku panduannya pada dumbledore

BloodyHell: oh itu dia si errol

BloodyHell: awas errol ada jus labuku

_BloodyHell has logged off_

TheChosenOne: Ada apa dengan ron? :O

Hermione1341: -,-

Hermione1341: mungkin errol menabrak jus labunya ron dan tumpah ke CPU komputernya -,-

CuteBruiser: pasti sakit .

Mahoujo-tan: payah sekali -3-

_Hermione1341 is away: toilet_

_CuteBruiser is away: Ada falcon lewat kepalaku_

_TheChosenOne is away: cuci baju_

_Mahoujo-tan is away: K-On!! Season 2. Nonton :D_

_RemusLupin has logged on_

_Padfoot has logged on_

RemusLupin: away semua…

Padfoot: MOONEEH!! 3

RemusLupin: Padfoot? :O

RemusLupin: Bagaimana kau bias online?

Padfoot: Waktu itu aku liat seorang pelahap maut bawa-bawa Mephone*, aku curi deh D

RemusLupin: sejak kapan kau jadi kleptomaniak begitu?

Padfoot: sejak aku keluar dari Azkaban :D

RemusLupin: dasar kleptomaniak -,-

Padfoot: kan sudah tidak lagi :O

RemusLupin: iya iya ^^; apa kabar, padfoot?

Padfoot: bhaek. Kau sendiri? Online dimana kau?

RemusLupin: aku online di Hogwarts :3 berkunjung sebentar ^^; tadi aku lihat hagrid, ia juga online.

Padfoot: terus, kemana dia?

RemusLupin: mengejar seekor falcon yang terbang diatas kepalanya.

_BloodyHell has logged on_

BloodyHell: dasar, errol sialan!! Dia membuat rompuket ini hancur!

RemusLupin: hai ron :)

Padfoot: Halo ron :D

BloodyHell: oh, lupin dan Sirius. Yang lain kemana? Aku baru saja belajar tentang shift dan tombol ajaib lainnya :D

BloodyHell: *scroll ke atas*

Padfoot: away semua

BloodyHell: :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BloodyHell: Semuanya sedih karena aku off XD

RemusLupin: Hermione kok lama ya.. padahal ia hanya ke toilet

_Hermione1341 has logged on_

Hermione1341: haah… kucing itu memuntahkan bola bulunya sembarangan lagi -,- udah gitu mana gak berhenti berhenti pula muntahnya

RemusLupin: ahahaha ^^;

Hermione1341: Ah, remus dan Sirius :D kalian tau chatroom ini darimana?

RemusLupin: Aku dikasih tahu hagrid ^^

_Mahoujo-tan has logged on_

Mahoujo-tan: yay! Akhirnya nonton eps 2 juga 3

Mahoujo-tan: ya~ remus-tachi :3

RemusLupin: Hai, Riyuki :d

Mahoujo-tan: itu padfoot siapa? :O

Padfoot: maaf tadi aku habis makan XD;;

Padfoot: mahoujo-tan itu siapa? --;

RemusLupin: Itu Sirius black ^^;

RemusLupin: Itu Riyuki Shimokawa, yang punya chatroom ^^;

Mahoujo-tan: Hee… Orang yang kabur dari Azkaban itu?

Hermione1341: gitu gitu dia bapak baptisnya harry lho

BloodyHell: ya, walau dia kucel, aneh, dan berkumis lebat.

Padfoot: apa maksudmu, ron? -,-

BloodyHell: bercanda ^^;

Mahoujo-tan: oahahah :D Hei, jus labuku mana ya?

BloodyHell: hei kau juga sedang minum jus labu ya 8D

Mahoujo-tan: iya!

_Mahoujo-tan has logged off_

_BloodyHell has logged off_

_Hermione1341 has logged off_

_RemusLupin has logged off_

_Padfoot has logged off_

**Kok pada off? o.O**

Dikarenakan tumpahnya jus labu ke computer Riyuki, server chatroomnya rusak. Koneksi di chatroom tsb jadi nge-lag dan bikin semuanya disconnect. Sementara itu, di dunia asli, Riyuki menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas rusaknya komputer tercintanya, memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan action figure Mio Akiyama dan Light Yagaminya seperti yang Dobby lakukan di Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secret. Sementara itu, Ron kaget dengan disconnect yang tiba-tiba. Ia pun beralih ke Twitter, social network yang disarankan Percy. Hermione sendiri agak kaget, tapi perhatiannya langsung teralih ke buku super tebal berjudul 'The Lost Symbol' karya Dan Brown. Ia lari ke dalam toko buku itu diikuti oleh Crookshanks. Sirius mengira itu adalah kesalahan MePhonenya, jadi ia lempar MePhonenya begitu saja. Remus tidak sadar karena ia sedang meng-check situs khusus para penggemar Werewolf seperti Remus Lupin, Fenrir Greyback, Jammie si Werewolf yang ada di Knights In The Nightmare, Inuyasha, dan Kotaro Inugami walau Inuyasha dan Kotaro itu bukan Werewolf melainkan siluman serigala. Kemudian Hagrid datang membawa falcon yang terbang barusan, dalam keadaan terikat. Ia kaget, kemudia Remus menjelaskan, "Servernya putus." Hagrid mengiyakan, walau sebenarnya ia tidak begitu mengerti apa itu 'server'. Harry yang baru selesai mencuci baju dan menjemurnya, langsung mematikan komputernya. Ia tidak sadar kalau servernya putus.

Chapter 2 – Balada Jus Labu – End

To Be Continued!

* * *

_*MePhone: iPhone. I = Saya. Saya = Me (geje sumpah)_

_Read = Review :D_


	3. Random Chat

_Yay, chapter __3__!__ Gak nyangka yang suka lumayan banyak ~ :D_

_Sebelumnya saya berterima kasih pada orang2 yg uda nge-ripiu dan nge-fave ^^__ Karena ada yang nge-request kemunculan Dumbledore dan Minerva (saya gak kepikiran ^^;), sekarang saya munculin! Btw, maaf lama apdet. Saya agak lupa sama ni fanfic. Untung diingetin sama temen saya (si siapa itu... ada uchiha-uchihanya pennamenya itu)._

_New Username list:_

_Dumbledore: AcidSoda_

_Minerva: Kitty_

_Sesuai yang direquestkan ^^_

_Warning: OOCness (sepertinya, sih)_

_Disclaimer – Harry Potter dan kawan2 (c) J.K Rowling. Riyuki Shimokawa (c) Sayaa_

_AcidSoda has logged on_

AcidSoda: ternyata ada muridku yang bikin chatroom :D

AcidSoda: ...kok kosong ya?

_TheChosenOne has logged on_

TheChosenOne: Orang baru lagi... siapa lagi kali ini?

TheChosenOne: Kuharap bukan orang aneh lagi.

AcidSoda: Aku Dumbledore

TheChosenOne: Oh, Professor! Kukira siapa. Darimana anda tahu chatroom ini?

AcidSoda: Kau sendiri siapa?

AcidSoda: Aku tau dari Minerva.

TheChosenOne: Aku Harry.

_DracoTheMalfoy has logged on_

DracoTheMalfoy: Saya yang hebat telah muncul!

DracoTheMalfoy: Ah, Potty dan AcidSoda... siapa tuh? *scroll up* oh, Professor Dumbledore. Anda memilih username yang cukup unik ya.

TheChosenOne: Malfoy.

AcidSoda: Ohoho~ ini lebih baik dari permen jeruk, kan? AcidSoda terdengar lebih keren XD

_BloodyHell has logged on_

BloodyHell: Hellozz semuazz

DracoTheMalfoy: Itu weasley. Dia mulai menjadi orang alay.

AcidSoda: hahaha.

BloodyHell: apaan tuh alay?

TheChosenOne: anak layangan.

BloodyHell: aku jarang maen layangan.

DracoTheMalfoy: bukan, idiot. Alay itu udik, kampungan, villageness (?)

BloodyHell: Cirinya?

DracoTheMalfoy: tuh, kamu pake banyak huruf z dibelakang kata yg seharusnya gak ada z nya.

TheChosenOne: itu Cuma 2 di masing masing kata. Gak banyak, kok.

DracoTheMalfoy: yang lebih dari satu itu banyak. Potty, kok kamu ngebela orang alay? Jgn2 kamu juga alay, ya? Atau malah kamu yg ngajar si weasley tentang kealayan?

TheChosenOne: Idih, amit-amit jabang bayi (_A/N: sesungguhnya, author gak begitu ngerti arti kata jabang bayi itu apa. Kenapa harus bayi?_). Nggak kali. Kamu tuh yang alay, sampe2 tau begitu detail tentang kealayan.

BloodyHell: Udah, udah. Gak ada yang alay disini.

AcidSoda: Hey, itu seharusnya kalimatku.

BloodyHell: Oh iya. Mohon diulang, Profesor.

AcidSoda: Sudahlah, gak ada yang alay disini.

BloodyHell: Yup. Lagian, z itu hanya aksesoris iseng kok. Lagipula kalo kalimat2 itu dipakein huruf z, di lidah tuh agak agak gak pewe.

DracoTheMalfoy: Makanya gak usah pake huruf z di kata yg g perlu z. Apalagi x, itu lebih lebih gak enak di mulut.

AcidSoda: ngomong2, mana Granger dan Shimokawa?

TheChosenOne: Katanya, Riyuki lagi pulang kampung ke timur sana. Kalau Hermione, liburan ke Greenland. Mungkin dia pengen ketemu para llama.

_Kitty has logged on_

Kitty: Hai.

AcidSoda: Minerva =D

Kitty: Siapa yang suka llama?

DracoTheMalfoy: gak ada...

TheChosenOne: emang ada yang bilang?

BloodyHell: Gak ada deh...

Kitty: Hm, mataku mulai gak beres.

DracoTheMalfoy: Ganti kacamata dong, prof.

BloodyHell: ssh, gak sopan kamu malfoy.

Kitty: tak apa, weasley. Malfoy benar.

BloodyHell: tch.

DracoTheMalfoy: hahahaha.

Kitty: aku penasaran, sedang apa kalian?

TheChosenOne: aku Cuma chatting... paling lagi main TinierMe.

DracoTheMalfoy: kalo aku lagi nyari console game. Katanya muggle punya console menarik, makanya aku mau beli lewat internet.

BloodyHell: mau sombong?

DracoTheMalfoy: bukan mau sombong, tapi emang aku kaya hahahaha.

BloodyHell: dasar. Aku sedang melihat wikipedia...

AcidSoda: wah, ini dia. Contoh murid teladan. Apa yang sedang kau baca? Mitologi? Phoenix? Atau apa?

BloodyHell: biri-biri.

Kitty: hah? Biri-biri? Kenapa harus biri-biri?

BloodyHell: Karna biri-biri itu enak untu diucapkan berulang ulang di lidah, kecuali untuk orang cadel (_baca=author_). Dan setelah kulihat, biri biri itu sepertinya asik untuk dipeluk ya. Lihat bulunya yg lebat... hangat. Walau phoenix lebih hangat, tapi peluk dia dikit aja bisa kebakar. Mending biri-biri, kan?

Kitty: Apa tuh... alasan yang aneh banget.

AcidSoda: biri biri tedengar seperti bibir. Mengingatkanku pada idola muggle muda, Justin bibir.

TheChosenOne: Itu Justin Bieber!

AcidSoda: dibacanya "bibir" kan?

TheChosenOne: gak tau juga sih. Mungkin aja dibacanya Bibir. Profesor dumbledore sedang apa?

AcidSoda: aku sedang googling.

DracoTheMalfoy: googling? Itu google? Pake search engine dunia sihir dong...

AcidSoda: apa namanya?

DracoTheMalfoy: buka .mgc (_A/N: ini asal lho_) . dari hal hal sihir sampe hal hal muggle ada deh.

BloodyHell: namanya aneh.

AcidSoda: kurasa aku gak bakal make kualiajaib...

TheChosenOne: Kenapa?

AcidSoda: kan kalo lagi pake google = googling. Ntar pake kualiajaib jadi kualiajaibing dong. Kan gak enak tuh.

BloodyHell: Profesor ngelawak?

AcidSoda: Nggak, emang kenyataan.

Kitty: Aku lagi buka kualiajaib... lagi nyari lagu.

DracoTheMalfoy: Uwaah! Profesor McGonagall mencari lagu? Lagu apa?

Kitty: Itu lho... yang ada 'waka waka ee'nya itu lho. Jordan dan si kembar Weasley menyanyikan itu terus. Wood juga... malah semua anggota quidditch.

BloodyHell: Iya nih... Harry juga dong?

TheChosenOne: ehe, iya XP malfoy dan kamu juga kan?

Kitty: Emang kenapa sih?

DracoTheMalfoy: soalnya 11 juni ntar bakal ada Piala Dunia Quiddich, di Afrika Selatan. Makanya heboh tuh semua.

TheChosenOne: Lagunya bagus lho prof. Yang nyanyi Shakira, judulnya tuh Waka Waka (Time For Africa)

Kitty: Waka waka atau Time For Africa yang betul tuh?

TheChosenOne: Waka Waka (Time For Africa)

Kitty: Potter, jawab yang bener. Yang betul yang mana?

TheChosenOne: Ya itu... itu yang betul.

Kitty: Ya udah... aku off ah. Karena agak lemot disini, aku off biar cepet downnload nya

BloodyHell: emang ngaruh ya prof?

Kitty: Gak tahu.

_Kitty has logged off_

AcidSoda: ah, aku harus segera keluar nih. Dadah.

_AcidSoda has logged off_

BloodyHell: sial, waktuku habis. Sekarang aku off ya, dadah!

_BloodyHell has logged off_

TheChosenOne: ...

DracoTheMalfoy: ...apa?

TheChosenOne: Nggak.

DracoTheMalfoy: kok kamu canggung? Kamu suka aku ya?

TheChosenOne: amit amit! Kamu tuh yang ganjen.

DracoTheMalfoy: idih, kepret lu. Kamu tau yang ganjen.

TheChosenOne: ngaku aja, kamu sebenernya org gak bener kan?

DracoTheMalfoy: Hah? Apaan sih, kamu kok gak nyambung gitu sih?

TheChosenOne: gak tau saya juga. Udah ah, otak saya makin rusak nih. Dadah

_TheChosenOne has logged off_

DracoTheMalfoy: ...asdfghjkl =w=;;

_DracoTheMalfoy has logged off_

_Maaf aneh bin gaje, emang dari sananya sang author udah aneh dan gaje XD_

_Read = Review __:]_


	4. Death Eater's Chit Chat

_Hore! Chapter 4! Maaf telat apdet, saya agak sibuk waktu itu ^^; Karena ada yang request kemunculan Snape sama Lucius, saya munculin sekarang! _

_New ID:_

_Lucius: LucianoMalfoy (kok jadi Luciano ya? Yang request emang aneh... maklumi)_

_Snape: deathly_potionus_

_Voldemort: TheDarkLord_

_Pettigrew: Wormtail_

_**Warning: OOCness**_

_**Disclaimer: Semua yang disebutkan disini dan chara2 yang bermunculan disini baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja adalah milik pemiliknya.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_TheDarkLord has logged on_

TheDarkLord: Saya telah sabotase chatroom milik bocah Hogwarts. Sekarang saya bisa menguasai dunia sihir lewat teknologi! Bahkan dunia muggle sekalipun! *tawa setan*

_LucianoMalfoy has logged on_

LucianoMalfoy: Kok harus sabotase sih? Kenapa gak bikin sendiri sekalian?

TheDarkLord: Gak apa. Kepengen aja.

LucianoMalfoy: Pfft.

_Deathly_potionus has logged on_

Deathly_potionus: Hai

LucianoMalfoy: Halo

TheDarkLord: Aloha

LucianoMalfoy: Apa anda sedang di Hawaii?

TheDarkLord: Gak apa. Kepengen aja.

LucianoMalfoy: Daritadi ngomong itu mulu ==;;

TheDarkLord: Yak, karena disini pelahap maut semua, mari kita rapat.

Deathly_potionus: Rapat apa?

TheDarkLord: Rapat apa aja kek.

LucianoMalfoy: Dadakan gitu? Oke deh.

TheDarkLord: Ganti dong, jangan pake kata "dadakan". Jadi inget film dangdut dadakan tau gak.

LucianoMalfoy: Apaan tuh, yang saya tahu itu Mendadak Dangdut.

Deathly_potionus: Katanya mau rapat? Saya keluar nih.

TheDarkLord: Oke oke. Mari kita cari cara untuk membunuh Potter.

LucianoMalfoy: Lempari ban serep.

Deathly_potionus: Kita culik dan kita berikan pada Nagini buat jadi makanannya.

TheDarkLord: Oy, kalo dilemparin ban dia bakal nyadar. Terus jgn culik dia terus bawa buat Nagini dong, rasanya kita ini kayak _Team Rocket_ yang berusaha menangkap Pikachu kemudian memberinya pada Giovanni.

LucianoMalfoy: Apal banget. Sering nonton _Pokemon_?

TheDarkLord: Iya dong. Saya paling seneng Blaziken. Dia _pokemon_ terkuat! Nagini awalnya mau aku kasih nama Arbok, atau Ekans, atau Seviper. Tapi aneh ah. Apalagi Seviper, jadi agak mirip-mirip Severus gitu.

Deathly_potionus: Kok jadi ngomongin _Pokemon_ sih. Maen _RPG_ yang bagusan kek, _Final Fantasy_ contohnya.

LucianoMalfoy: Eh, saya mah gak maen di _game-game GBA_. Saya mah maen di _Nintendo Wii_.

TheDarkLord: Kok _setting_ ceritanya kacau gini sih?

Deathly_potionus: Gak tau. Salahin _author_nya.

LucianoMalfoy: Udah biarin. Kita juga berhak menikmati teknologi, iya _tho_?

TheDarkLord: Oke lah kalo begitu. Jadi?

LucianoMalfoy: jadi apanya?

TheDarkLord: _Pokemon_ tuh gak Cuma di _GBA_, Lucius.

Deathly_Potionus: _Final Fantasy_ juga.

LucianoMalfoy: Oya? Buat apa aja emangnya?

TheDarkLord: Di _Nintendo DS_ ada _Pokemon Ranger, Diamond, Pearl,_ dan _Platinum_.

Deathly_Potionus: Oy, katanya rapat. Kok jadi ngomongin _game_ sih?

TheDarkLord: Eh iya. Luciano sih, ah.

LucianoMalfoy: Eh, kok saya yang disalahin! Kan anda yang mulai. Plus, nama saya bukan Luciano tapi Lucius!

Deathly_Potionus: Entah kenapa Lord Voldemort jadi ganjen.

TheDarkLord: Aku? Ganjen?

Deathly_Potionus: ya.

TheDarkLord: Tau darimana?

Deathly_potionus: "**Luciano si, ah**" adalah kalimat yang (menurut pandangan saya) ganjen.

LucianoMalfoy: Wow, pake di bold segala.

TheDarkLord: Terserah. Ayo rapat!

Deathly_potionus: Pasti ujung-ujungnya ngomongin hal gak penting.

LucianoMalfoy: Makan malam hari ini apa?

TheDarkLord: Oi, oi. Kok jadi ngomongin _dinner_ sih?

LucianoMalfoy: Oh iya. Ini bukan rapat keluarga ya?

Deathly_potionus: Kita kan bukan keluarga. Kita pelahap maut.

LucianoMalfoy: Ngomong-ngomong, Lord Voldemort.

TheDarkLord: Yap?

LucianoMalfoy: Kenapa namanya pelahap maut? Aneh deh. Kesannya kita suka makan maut. Dengan lahap. Seperti ayam yang makan beras dengan lahap.

TheDarkLord: Gak apa-apa. Suka suka saya. Daripada "Pelahap Kue". Kita kan bukan orang rakus.

LucianoMalfoy: Betul juga. Lagipula saya seksi.

Deathly_potionus: apanya?

LucianoMalfoy: Segalanya. Dari wajah sampai bentuk badan. Saya memiliki keseksian yang sempurna.

TheDarkLord: Pengen muntah nih.

_Wormtail has logged on_

Wormtail: Ada yang bilang kue?

Deathly_potionus: Ya. Lord Voldemort bilang.

Wormtail: Aku mau dong.

LucianoMalfoy: Gak ada yang makan kue.

Wormtail: Tapi tadi ada yang bilang kue.

TheDarkLord: Saya punya budak tolol-tolol amat sih.

Deathly_potionus: Frontal sekali.

LucianoMalfoy: Udah ya, anak saya mau pake.

_LucianoMalfoy has logged off_

Deathly_potionus: Saya juga. Bahaya entar ketahuan Dumbledore. Saya online di Hogwarts sih.

_Deathly_potinous has logged off_

Wormtail: tinggal aku dan tuanku

TheDarkLord: tinggal aku dan orang tolol.

Wormtail: kok anda kejam sih? ;3;

TheDarkLord: Emang kamu bego kan? Waktu masih di Hogwarts juga tolol.

Wormtail: Ih kok anda tahu. Itu kan aib.

TheDarkLord: Udah ah. Eneg sama orang tolol.

_TheDarkLord has logged off_

Wormtail: TUANNNN

Wormtail: …

Wormtail: …off juga ah. Padahal baru muncul ;3;

_Wormtail logged off._

_

* * *

_

_Aduh maaf ada part yang malah ngomongin _RPG_ XD Kebanyakan maen Summon Night sih hahaha.__Yosh, mulai sekarang saya mau menjawab review orang-orang, disini! _

_Gerard Potter-finiarel: __Aw, penunggu setia ;w; Makasih udah request, by the way ^^_

_Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje: Gak usah pake signature juga saya tau kamu hana kok :O __Request kamu udah dimunculin tuh :3_

_Kanna Ayasaki: Hehe, makasih ^^ Tetep ikutin ya ;D (maksa)_

_Cutehyukkie: Severus __udah muncul tuh. Ada yang request. Tungguin lanjutannya ya :D_

_Sun-T: __L__ain kali jgn lupa review! :D __S__oal drarry, gak tau saya juga. Kurang suka yaoi__ dan shounen-ai__. Paling yg mild aja ntar ^^;_

_nessWizzle: Maap saya lama kalo ngapdet ==; Kalo mau pake Edward Cullen, saya harus mikir dulu. Yg justin bieber kan ide dadakan XD_

_Maaf kalo ada review yg belum kebaca =w= Sekali lagi~ read=review! XDD_


	5. Chat Aneh Bin Gaje

_Chapter 5~~ Maaf lama. Tolong jangan lemparin sendal ya XD_

_New ID:_

_Fred: Forge__  
George: Gred__  
Oliver: Ollie (Uhm, saya tau. Gak kreatif ==;)__  
My-lovely-dearest Cedric XD : DiggoryCedric  
_

_Plus dua OC, punya saya dan temen saya._

_TheDarkClaire: Clairina (c) temen saya  
Evangeline77: Evangeline (c) saya._

_**Warning: OOCness**_

_**Disclaimer**: Semua yang disebutkan disini dan chara2 yang bermunculan disini baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja adalah milik pemiliknya. Don't like don't read. Pergi pergi aja yang benci *ditendang*_

_

* * *

__TheChosenOne has logged on_

TheChosenOne: Sepi...

Mahoujo-tan: Harry-kun! :O

TheChosenOne: Lho, Riyuki? Sejak kapan?

Mahoujo-tan: Dari tadi. Hei tau gak, Kau-tahu-sopo sempet _chat_ disini! Ayah Malfoy juga, sama si gigi tikus itu. Profesor Snape juga!

TheChosenOne: Si gigi tikus? Peter Pettigrew?

Mahoujo-tan: Yah, siapalah itu. Kita harus lapor Dumbledore!

TheChosenOne: Oh, silahkan... tapi dia gak online. Lagipula kita kan gak di Hogwarts.

Mahoujo-tan: Yah, pake pos burung hantu kek. Tapi kamu aja, aku lagi di kampung nih. Hokkaido sama Hogwarts kan jauh banget.

TheChosenOne: Masalahnya, Hedwig lagi kencan sana Pidwegeon. (_A/N: Lupa cara ngejanya XP_)

Mahoujo-tan: Eh? Hedwig pedopil kah? Dia suka sama burung hantu yang masih bocah.

TheChosenOne: Hei, kurang ajar. Masa' aku harus minta ke Ron buat nyuruh Errol ngirim surat... keburu dia mati di tengah jalan.

Mahoujo-tan: Mati? Kenapa mati?

TheChosenOne: Entahlah. Kepengen aja ngomong itu. Haha.

Mahoujo-tan: idiot. Aku pergi dulu, ada urusan.

_Mahoujo-tan has logged off_

_BloodyHell has logged on_

TheChosenOne: Hai Ron. Hari ini tingkah Riyuki aneh sekali.

BloodyHell: Kau lembek, Harry. Dia ini emang aneh. Dia suka berubah-rubah.

TheChosenOne: Hahaha. Hei Ron, apa si kembar Fred dan George tidak pernah online?

BloodyHell: Kok nanya ke aku? Tanya ke mereka. Sayangnya mereka gak ada disini. Katanya sih ke Leaky Cauldron... mau ke warnet (_A/N: ceritanya disana ada warnet XD)_

TheChosenOne: Oooh...

_Forge has logged on_

_Gred has logged on_

Forge: Hai!

Gred: Harry dan Ron!

BloodyHell: Ah, Fred dan George! Baru saja dibicarain.

TheChosenOne: Kalian kompak seperti biasa.

Forge: Tentu saja.

Gred: Kita kan kembar.

_Ollie has logged on_

Ollie: Ini ya, _chatroom_ milik Shimokawa?

BloodyHell: Ollie siapa? Tukang oli?

Ollie: Kurang ajar. Aku ini Oliver Wood tauk.

Forge: Oh!

Gred: Oliver!

Ollie: Halo. Apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa.

BloodyHell: Kau tau dari mana _chatroom_ ini?

Ollie: Dari Cedric. Dia belum dateng yak?

TheChosenOne: Iya, paling bentar lagi.

_DiggoryCedric has logged on_

TheChosenOne: Tuh kan.

DiggoryCedric: Hai semua. Wah, isi _chatroom_ ini pemain Quidditch semua.

Forge: Salah satunya kami.

Gred: _Beater_ terhebat.

BloodyHell: Pede amat, padahal megang sapu aja gak becus.

Forge: EH sialan kau.

Gred: Yang gak becus tuh kamu.

Forge: Ya, yang gak bisa jaga gawang.

Gred: Dasar!

Forge: Tukang fitnah!

BloodyHell: orz

Ollie: Ngomong-ngomong, Cedric. Gimana kerjaanmu di sono? Enak nggak jadi Edward Cullen?

DiggoryCedric: Hey, ini seri _Harry Potter_ tauk. Bukannya seri _Twilight_.

TheChosenOne: Ngomong-ngomong... pas jadi Edward, bedaknya jangan kebanyakan yak. Kamu pucet banget pas jadi dia.

DiggoryCedric: Namanya juga_ vampire_ =w=

BloodyHell: Eh, kalian sudah punya pacar belum?

Ollie: Apa? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kita bicarain Cullen bukan pacar.

BloodyHell: Uh oh. _Random question_.

Forge: Jangan tanya Cedric

Gred: Dia _playboy_.

Forge: Dia punya Cho Chang.

Gred: Dan Bella Swan. (_A/N: Thanks for my sister :D Aku gak apal namanya, because Twilight isn't my thing =w=)_

DiggoryCedric: Janganlah kalian meminta gamparan.

Ollie: Bahasanya sok ngartiin kitab.

BloodyHell: Hei, serius dong.

Ollie: Aku punya, kan aku keren. Tapi rahasia ;3

Forge: Ganjen D:

Gred: Sekali D:

Ollie: Kalian...

TheChosenOne: Aku _single_

Forge: Hah? Singlet? Kamu kaos ya?

Gred: Mungkin maksudnya dia pacaran sama kaos singlet

TheChosenOne: _SINGLE_ bukan SINGLET

BloodyHell: UDAH ah gak ada yang bener disini! Aku mau ke biro jodoh aja!

_BloodyHell has logged off_

DiggoryCedric: Bukannya dia punya Hermione?

TheChosenOne: Oh gak tau. Mungkin Ron mengira ia selingkuh karena Hermione jarang menguhubungi Ron...

Ollie: Unsur sinetron tuh, macam gitu.

Gred: Oliver tau

Forge: Soalnya sinetron adalah hobinya

Gred: _High five, big bro_.

Forge: Tentu saja *high5*

Ollie: Kalian berisik, sumpah.

Forge: Oliver marah!

Gred: Takut!

TheChosenOne: Kalian mirip _The Fool_ dan _The Sage_ di _Yggdra Union_...

Forge: Siapa tuh?

Gred: Kami lebih mirip Kagamine Len dan Rin tauk. Aku Len, dia Rin.

Forge: Heh, enak saja. Aku Len! Kamu Rin. Aku kan cowo tulen.

Gred: Aku yang Len! Kalo mau cowo, Kaito aja sana. Atau Kamui.

Forge: Ogah! Aku maunya Len! (_A/N: Author ini fans beratnya Kagamine Len XD_)

Ollie: BERISIK. Kalo mau, salah satu dari kalian adalah _Volbeat_ dan satunya lagi adalah _Illumise_.

Gred: Pokemon serangga! Aku gak suka D: Kalo mau _Plusle_ dan _Minun_ aja, lebih imut :3

DiggoryCedric: Udah, kalian jodohan aja sama Padma dan Parvati Patil si kembar India itu. Kan sama sama kembar tuh.

Forge: TIDAK! Coba bayangkan... kalau kita pacaran sama dua cewe india itu!

Gred: Pacarannya ntar cuman nyayi sambil lari-lari keliling lapangan...

Forge: Plus muter muter di tiang!

Gred: Kayak di film India!

Ollie: Dasar... Harry kamu bilang kamu single kan?

TheChosenOne: Iya. Ada apa emangnya?

Ollie: Bukannya kamu punya Ginny Weasley ya?

_TheChosenOne has logged off_

DiggoryCedric: Dia kabur.

_TheDarkClaire has logged on_

TheDarkClaire: Harry baru saja off ya? Hahaha bagus deh.

Ollie: Oh Claire. Kakakmu itu cupu ya (_A/N: CERITAnya dia adalah adik Harry. OC temen saya_)

TheDarkClaire: Emang. Aku pernah mentransfigurasi dia jadi babi. Eh, taunya dia marah. Lain kali saya rubah dia jadi toilet deh!

DiggoryCedric: kau kejam. Ngomong-ngomong, Evangeline mana?

TheDarkClaire: Evy katanya mau online disini... tapi nggak tau. Pikiran anak itu susah ditebak sih. Kok nanyain dia, Cedric?

Gred: Soalnya

Forge: Dia

Gred: Suka

Forge: Sama cewe _emotionless_.

TheDarkClaire: Lebih tepatnya, _expresionless_.

DiggoryCedric: Nggak! Dia tuh pinter, dan punya potensi di bidang Quidditch.

TheDarkClaire: Sayang dia takut ketinggian XD

Ollie: Ketakutan yang tidak terduga dari gadis _dandere_.

Forge: Dia punya sisi _dere _juga? Kupikir dia _kuu_ tanpa _dere_.

TheDarkClaire: Kalian gak tahu ya, dia punya sisi _dere_ juga! Tapi jarang keliatan XDD

_Evangeline77 has logged on_

Ollie: Tuh orangnya muncul.

TheDarkClaire: Evy :3 kau muncul! Aku lupa ngajak Ginny.

Evangeline77: oh.

Gred: Wow.

Forge: Singkat.

DiggoryCedric: Kalian sendiri ngetik pendek-pendek. Mana gak jelas pula.

TheDarkClaire: Evy main kesini yuk, dirumahku lagi kosong nih.

Evangeline77: gak, jauh. Males.

Ollie: Emang rumah Claire dimana? Evy dimana tinggalnya?

TheDarkClaire: di London! :D

Evangeline77: Bukan urusanmu

DiggoryCedric: Claire dan Harry tinggal di tempat yang beda, ya?

TheDarkClaire: Yap. Aku tinggal bareng orang tua angkatku.

DiggoryCedric: Kalo Evy?

Evangeline77: Bukan urusanmu

Forge: Tuh kan

Gred: Dia pasti berkata demikian.

TheDarkClaire: Jangan tanya dia deh, dia pasti lagi melakukan hal yang lebih penting daripada _chat_ disini. Betul kan, Evy?

Evangeline77: Ya.

Ollie: Ngapain emangnya?

Evangeline77: Baca.

DiggoryCedric: Pasti deh. Emang baca apa?

Evangeline77: _Fanfic_.

Ollie: _Fanfic_ apa? Yang jelas dong!

Evangeline77: ..._Harry Potter_ berjudul _"Chatroom Party!"_ karya _yunyavy_ yang isinya aneh dan gak jelas. Seperti kalian. Puas?

Ollie: Aku gak aneh, nona.

Forge: Kau aneh.

Gred: Kau sadar itu?

TheDarkClaire: Kalian juga aneh XDDD

DiggoryCedric: Kalau begitu, aku yang paling normal, ya?

_Evangeline77 has logged off_

Ollie: Wah, kok dia off?

TheDarkClaire: Biarin aja, dia mah suka off gak jelas.

Ollie: Dia aneh ya? Kenapa sih dia pendiem?

DiggoryCedric: Udah darisananya. Katanya Claire dipungut keluarga kaya ya?

TheDarkClaire: Jangan pake kata 'dipungut' dong, aku kan bukan babi liar T_T

Ollie: Kalo kamu kaya, berarti punya _butler_ dong?

TheDarkClaire: Ya! Aku punya :D namanya (_A/N: kalo ga salah_) Alexander.

DiggoryCedric: Alexander tuh bukannya anjingnya Nina anak Shou Tucker si Sewing-Life Alchemist? *dilempar sepatu*

Forge: Butler?

Gred: Apaan tuh?

Forge: Mentega?

Gred: Pahit?

Ollie: Itu _butter._ Pahit mah _bitter_. Jauh sama _butler_.

Forge: Jad initinya Butler itu apa?

TheDarkClaire: Kepala pelayan. Contohnya Hayate Ayasaki di cerita Hayate no Gotoku atau Sebastian (_A/N: pacar Author *dilempar tang*_) dari Kurotshisuji.

DiggoryCedric: Kalo pelayannya Hayate... berarti kamu suka dia dong, Claire?

TheDarkClaire: Hush. Nggak, aku kan bukan Nagi Sanzenin. Nagi ya Nagi, aku ya aku.

Ollie: Hey, Nagi itu bukannya Thousand Master ya? Penyihir terkenal setelah Merlin itu lho.

Forge: Itu beda.

Gred: Itu Nagi Springfield.

Ollie: Oh iya. Aku off, mau terbang.

_Ollie has logged off_

Gred: Kita juga yuk.

Forge: Kita kerjain si Oliver.

Gred: Kita bakar sapunya.

Forge: Kita lempar dia pake tang.

Gred: Ala Winry Rockbell?

Forge: Nggak, dia mah pake kunci inggris.

Gred: Dah

Forge: Dadah

_Gred has logged off_

_Forge has logged off_

TheDarkClaire: Aku juga off deh.

DiggoryCedric: Lho, kenapa?

TheDarkClaire: Author cemburu! Ntar saya dibantai! Dadah!

_TheDarkClaire has logged off_

DiggoryCedric: ..

_DiggoryCedric has logged off_

_

* * *

_Read=Review :]_  
_

_**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje**__: Biarin =3= Han, saya masuk 20~! *OOT* Keep readin'!  
__**Pii**__: :iconimhappyplz: LucarioMalfoy! Sekalian aja munculin Riley-nya lol XD Makasih udah setia membaca~~  
__**infa ramona**__: Makasih,requestnya udah saya munculin ^^  
__**Sun-T**__: Maap *bows* makasih udah suka fanfic saya ini~ Tunggu Lucius dan Remusnya ya~ mereka berdua pasti muncul lagi kok XD  
__**nessWizzle**__: Tunggu lanjutannya ya ^^  
__**Gerpot the Vampire: **__Iya sengaja di OOCin biar terasa original *brickd* Tunggu lanjutannya ya ^^  
__**likeitmatterstome:**__ Makasih ^^ Tunggun chapter selanjutnya ya~  
__**Kanna Ayasaki**__: Sengaja dibikin OOC :3 Ide pelahap kue itu ide spontan, gak tau kenapa saya milih kue XD Oh iya, saya maen yang twin age XD M__ilisaaaaarr XDDD  
__**T**__**ambal Panci: **Makasih sudah setuju! Tunggu apdetannya yak~  
**Her My One: **Iya emang geje XD Luna dan Neville segera datang di chapter selanjutnya!_

_Maaf kalo ada review yg belum kebaca =w= Sekali lagi~ read=review! XDD_

_Btw... kalo ada yang penasaran sama wujud Riyuki, Evangeline, dan Clairina bilang! Saya ada rencana mau gambar tu 3 makhluk tuhan. Sip dah._


	6. Siap Siaga, Semua!

_Hai teman-teman! Sudah lama gak apdet *dilempartangtomatsepatu* Saya sibuk sekolah *Like everyone do* dan pulsa modem saya habis TTwTT_

_Kali ini saya ga munculi request + bales review, soalnya numpuk! Kalo pun udah ku submit... pasti males nulis *digilespaketankbaja*_

_Oh, pemilik Claire keukeuh minta masukin dia lagi orz. Saya munculin dia lagi deh._

_Tanpa basa-basi, kita langsung ke TKP! Hati-hati, ada yang OOC!_

_**Disclaimer**__: seperti biasa. Males nulis. Liat aja tuh di chapter sebelumnya :P_

_

* * *

__DracoTheMalfoy has logged on_

DracoTheMalfoy: ...Kosong. Sok mangga set status kalian menjadi _available_.

_TheDarkLord has logged on_

_LucianoMalfoy has logged on_

_Wormtail has logged on_

DracoTheMalfoy: Snape gak ada?

Wormtail: Dia sakit. Lagi dirawat di St. Mango

TheDarkLord: Kenapa?

Wormtail: Katanya sih, idungnya kejedot pintu jadi makin bengkok.

LucianoMalfoy: Idiot atau kenapa sih tu orang?

TheDarkLord: Bawaan dari lahir kali?

DracoTheMalfoy: Sekarang... ayo kita rapat.

LucianoMalfoy: Pasti... rapatnya kacau lagi deh. Kayak waktu itu tuuh. (_A/N: Baca chapter "Death Eater's Chit Chat"_)

TheDarkLord: Nggak, asal kalian jawab yang bener! Jadi ada rencana gak nih buat menguasai dunia ini?

Wormtail: Aku! Pertama, mari kita kuasai tempat-tempat makan di seluruh dunia supaya mereka gak ada suplai makanan dan mereka akan mati kelaparan!

TheDarkLord: Konyol. Yang lain?

LucianoMalfoy: Kita lempar nuklir... atau anti-materi.

TheDarkLord: Kita bisa mati juga. Yang lain?

DracoTheMalfoy: Hmm... Kita bunuh satu per satu anggota _Orde_. Dengan begitu lebih mudah kan?

TheDarkLord: Hm, aku masukin dalam _list_. Ada yang lain?

Wormtail: Suplai makan...

DracoTheMalfoy: Makan mulu lu ah.

Wormtail: G-gak tahu ;A; Abisnya _author_-nya lagi puasa... jadi dia memanfaatkanku yang rakus ini sebagai pelampiasan dia.

LucianoMalfoy: Ya _author_ ini. Kok kita yang riweuh sih. Udah yuk lanjut. Terus apalagi nih?

TheDarkLord: Pertama, Sirius Black.

_BellaSwanTrix has logged on_

BellaSwanTrix: Biar saya yang bunuh Sirius Black.

DracoTheMalfoy: SIAPA TUH!

BellaSwanTrix: Aku Bellatrix Lestrange, idiot .

LucianoMalfoy: Sok banget _username_ lo. Mau cantik gak kesampean lo!

Wormtail: _Pseudo _Bella Swan :P main aja sana sama Cedric Diggory di _Twilight__ Saga_ tuhtuh.

TheDarkLord: Cie, Bellatrix suka Diggory? Ambil aja sana, buat dia jadi tahanan kita :D

BellaSwanTrix: Tidak usah. Gak butuh _bright boy_ kayak dia.

LucianoMalfoy: Alah, jangan pura-pura deh. Jujur aja, kita kan sohib.

BellaSwanTrix: Kepala kamu sohib. Kotoran kuda kamu. Ayo lanjut yang benar dong.

Wormtail: Aku mau tanya dong. Gimana caranya kita bunuh Sirius hitam?

LucianoMalfoy: Gampang. Tinggal _Avada Kedavra_, jebret, mati deh. Selesai.

DracoTheMalfoy: Tapi kan, gak semudah itu. Dia toh bukan penyihir _noob_.

TheDarkLord: Hm, kita harus pancing. Bellatrix, tugasmu itu.

BellaSwanTrix: Tentu saja. Akan kulakukan.

TheDarkLord: Aku udah bikin jadwal. Aku kirim ke kalian ya.

_TheDarkLord send an item_

**Schedule Death **(3,5 KB)

_~Isi 'Schedule Death Eater'~_

Bunuh seorang Orde.

Bunuh Albus Dumbledore

Ajukan perang di Hogwarts

Bunuh Harry Potter (sama saya tentunya)

Bunuh sisa makhluk yang tersisa

Kuasai dunia!

-END

Wormtail: Bunuh terus nih tuan... gak ada istirahatnya? Libur bentar ke Hawaii gitu.

BellaSwanTrix: Kenapa harus Hawaii? Saya pengen ke Rusia _(A/N: Because Russia aka Ivan is EPIC XD)_

DracoTheMalfoy: Kalian pikirannya libuuuuuuuuuuuur mulu. Latian napa.

LucianoMalfoy: Iya. Wormtail juga diet ga. Oh, kamu juga pasang behel sana. Gigi kamu itu aneh banget sumpah.

Wormtail: Keji .

_Mahoujo-tan has logged on_

DracoTheMalfoy: _Aw, CRAP!_ Anggota laskar Dumbledore online!

Mahoujo-tan: O_o *scroll ke atas*

TheDarkLord: KALIAN CEPAT KE TEMPAT TINGGAL ANAK ITU! BUNUH DIA!

Mahoujo-tan: APAAN KALIAN MAU BUNUH BAPAK BAPTIS POTTER! *insert epic song here*

DracoTheMalfoy: BUKAN URUSANMU, SHIMOKAWA! Cepat beritahu dimana kamu, atau kita ancurin ini _chatroom_.

Mahoujo-tan: ...Saya lagi di Moskow! Jangan kemari! Jangan bunuh aku!

_Mahoujo-tan has logged off_

BellaSwanTrix: IDIOT! Saya akan pergi ke Moskow! *ber-_apparate_ dengan sinting ke Moskow*

Wormtail: ...Beneran pergi ke sana dia.

-**beberapa saat kemudian**—

BellaSwanTrix: Dia gak ada di Moskow.

TheDarkLord: Kamu ketipu bodoh.

DracoTheMalfoy: Aih, dia tau deh. Ayo siapa berjaga-jaga disini siapa tau dia online disini.

* * *

**Chatroom Laskar Dumbledore**** + Orde of Phoenix**

_Mahoujo-tan has logged on_

Mahoujo-tan: Minna-san! Gawat, mereka mau bunuh Sirius-san ;A; くそ！くそ！あのばかヂットイタmau bunuh シリウソーさん！！DDDDX _(A/N: Baca= "kuso! Kuso! __A__no baka death eater mau bunuh Sirius-san!" Saya gak tau nulis kuso yang benar itu kayak gimana XP)_

TheChosenOne: Dia kenapa sih? ==;

Mahoujo-tan: _Gomen_ _ne_, saya takut. Gak sengaja nulis pake huruf Jepang ;A;

BloodyHell: Kau tau darimana ngomong-ngomong?

Mahoujo-tan: Aku barusan iseng _online_ di _chatroom_ public kita. Eh taunya orang-orang idiot itu online disitu. Mana semuanya tukang makan maut, pula!

Hermione1341: Ngomong-ngomong Riyuki, kamu takut kan? Apa yang terjadi?

Mahoujo-tan: Tadi kalian-tau-siapa merintah anak buahnya buat bunuh aku, terus Malfoy junior nanya aku dimana. Aku asal ngomong, aku bilang aja aku ada di Moskow. Padahal aku lagi online di Hogsmeade ;A; untung mereka gak bisa _ki_ atau _nen_ dan semacamnya DX

Padfoot: Dia mau bunuh aku? Apaan tuh... aku harus waspada kalo gitu.

RemusLupin: Ini benar-benar… rasanya makin kita sering online, makin banyak pelahap maut yang punya ID. Aku sarankan ya, kita jangan online di _chatroom_ itu atau bikin _chatroom_ public. Kita tetap komunikasi di _chatroom_ private ini aja.

Hermione1341: aku setuju sama Lupin. Lagian, aku yakin mereka pasti gaptek abis.

TheChosenOne: Tapi, Draco punya _Nintendo Wii_.

Hermione1341: Orang punya _game console_ belum tentu bisa ngutak ngatik _HTML _dan mainin internet kan?

FreakyGirl: Ah... tapi mereka bisa curiga kalau kita nggak online di _chatroom _publik... kurasa kita harus bikin _chatroom_ publik yang baru supaya mereka gak kunjung curiga sama kita... _(A/N: Entah kenapa, author bayanginnya sambil mikir Luna yang bicara lelet banget, ngetiknya juga jadi lelet XD)_

CurseWing-Bat: Aku setuju sama Luna.

TheDarkClaire: Aku juga setuju sama Ginny dan Luna!

Padfoot: Eh, salah satu dari kalian kerjain Malfoy dong di Hogwarts entar. Aku jadi bete sama dia orz

Forge: Biar kami saja!

Gred: Sang _master_ dalam ahli jahil-menjahil!

CurseWing-Bat: Kalian ngomong master-masteran gitu sekalian ikut acara _The Master_ aja tuh di Indonesia, tepatnya di _RCTI._ Kalian kan penggemar Deddy Corbuzier.

Forge: Adik kecil, kita bukan penggemar Deddy Corbuzier.

Gred: Ya, pesulap macam dia tuh pasaran _(A/N: *ditampol para penggemar Deddy C.*)_

RemusLupin: Udah, kalian ini malah bikin OOT tau gak sih ==

Padfoot: Aku off dulu deh, aku harus siaga! Siapa tau mereka tiba-tiba dibelakangku, duh!

_Padfoot has loggeed off_

RemusLupin: Yah, kurasa aku harus memberi tahu anggota Orde yang lainnya. Kalian beritahulah yang lain ya.

TheDarkClaire: Biar aku yang kasih tau!

_RemusLupin has logged off_

_TheDarkClaire has logged off_

CurseWing-Bat: Well, kurasa aku bantu Claire menyebarkan rencana jahat kalian-tahu-siapa

_CurseWing-Bat has logged off_

_FreakyGirl has logged off_

Forge: Kami bakal berlatih deh!

Gred: Latian sulap! Ayo!

_Forge has logged off_

_Gred has logged off_

TheChosenOne: …Kakakmu aneh Ron. Luna juga off tanpa bicara apa-apa.

BloodyHell: Yah, aku mau off dulu deh. Ibuku ngamuk gara-gara aku anteng seharian di depan rompuket.

Mahoujo-tan: Aku juga ya. Aku depresi. Iaaaaaaa DX

_TheChosenOne has logged off_

_BloodyHell has logged off_

_Mahoujo-tan has logged off_

_

* * *

__Aih, gak jelas D:_

_Read and Review! Bam!_


	7. Auror's Aid

_Hai manusia-manusia sebangsa dan setanah air! Minal aidzin ya! Mohon maaf apabila saya ada salah XD _

_Tau gak, saya lanjutin ni fic di mobil pas lagi mudik lho 8D *apasihgapenting*. Ngomong-ngomong saya salah tulis di chapter sebelumnya. 'St. Mungo' bukan 'St. Mango'. Rumah sakit apaan tuh, ada mangga-manggaan segala? Buat ibu hamil kali yang ngidam mangga XDD_

_**Disclaimer: **__Semua yang muncul disini milik _owner_nya masing-masing._

_**Warning: **__Pencet '_Back_' sebelum mati duluan gara-gara baca fanfic ini. Banyak yang OOC. Jangan baca kalo gak suka. _Or else_._

_**Summary:**_Chatroom_ sedang nge-_trend _di kalangan penyihir. Mereka saling ngobrol lewat_ chatroom_. Suatu hari _Death Eaters_ sedang rapat untuk merencanakan untuk menguasai dunia lewat_ chatroom_, kepergok oleh Riyuki. Riyuki melaporkan pada Harry, dan kini mereka bersiap untuk perang (?)_

_**New ID: **__AntiNymphadora = Tonks  
Kingsley = Ya Kingsley_

_Dan satu karakter surprise XDD_

_

* * *

_**- Chatroom Orde + DA**

_TheChosenOne has logged on_

TheChosenOne: Mana nih? Katanya mau pada latian.

BloodyHell: Aku udah disini.

TheChosenOne: Ngomong-ngomong _chatroom_ ini jadi kayak Ruang Kebutuhan ya.

BloodyHell: Mari kita sebut saja '_Chatroom_ Kebutuhan'

TheChosenOne: Rasa-rasanya aneh juga.

BloodyHell: Aku pengen jagung Turbo rasa balado (_gak nyambung_)

TheChosenOne: Beli sana.

BloodyHell: Males.

TheChosenOne: Gak usah ngomong kalo gitu.

_RemusLupin has logged on_

RemusLupin: Harry, Ron.

TheChosenOne: Lupin!

BloodyHell: Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?

RemusLupin: Latian. _Death eaters _mau mulai menyerang... kita harus siap-siap.

TheChosenOne: Ya. Aku khawatir soal Sirius... apa dia baik-baik saja ya?

BloodyHell: Pasti baik-baik aja kok. Tenang.

TheChosenOne: Kuharap kau benar. Jadi Lupin, gimana caranya kita latian lewat _chatroom_?

RemusLupin: Hm. Kalian ada _webcam_ nggak? Aku kasih instruksi, kalian latian di depan _webcam_. Jadi aku bisa liat kalian.

BloodyHell: _Webcam?_

TheChosenOne: Aku punya. Itu kamera yang tersambung ke komputer, buat semacam _video chat_ gitu.

BloodyHell: Ooh... aku ada nih. Aku gak tau cara pakainya.

TheChosenOne: Nyala otomatis. Ada programnya kan? Namanya _Saber Link_. Kalau kamu buka, otomatis _webcam_ kamu nyala. Tapi harus nyambung dulu ke komputer kamu.

BloodyHell: He... udah nyala nih. Wah, wajahku ada di layar! Ini seperti cermin ya?

TheChosenOne: Yah... kurang lebih sih begitu.

RemusLupin: Ngomong-ngomong Harry, apa pamanmu gak pulang-pulang?

TheChosenOne: Oh, pulang kok. Tuh ada dibawah. Kata dia, komputer yang aku pake udah kena najis, jadi dikasih ke aku deh.

RemusLupin: Najis?

TheChosenOne: Tangan aku. Kasian ya aku? Dia beli baru. Dia beli _laptop Apel_.

RemusLupin: Hebat. Kaya ya dia?

TheChosenOne: Iya, tapi dia gak ngerti pake _Macheetos_. Payah ya.

BloodyHell: Bisa dimakan dong _laptop_nya?

TheChosenOne: Nggak lah. Itu cuma merk, Ron.

_AntiNymphadora has logged on_

BloodyHell: ...AntiNymphadora?

RemusLupin: Uh oh.

AntiNymphadora: REMUUUUUS~~

TheChosenOne: ...Siapa?

RemusLupin: ...Tonks.

TheChosenOne: Oh, hai Tonks!

AntiNymphadora: Ron dan Harry kan? Halo! :3

BloodyHell: Ada apa Tonks? Kau tiba-tiba _online_.

RemusLupin: Dan sejak kapan kau punya _ID_ disini?

TheChosenOne: Dan _username_ mu aneh.

AntiNymphadora: Aku dengar pelahap maut punya _ID_ juga. Kami khawatir kalau disini terjadi apa-apa. Makanya para Auror semua bikin ID disini. Kami diberitahu Sirius tentang _chatroom_ privat Orde dan DA. Aku diberitahu passwordnya barusan.

TheChosenOne: ..._username _mu?

AntiNymphadora: Biar gak ada yang manggil aku Nymphadora! XP

RemusLupin: Kau ini... _Online_ dimana kau?

AntiNymphadora: Di rumah~

TheChosenOne: Jadi Lupin, latihannya jadi tidak?

RemusLupin: Sepertinya lain kali, Harry. Tonks datang, aku yakin auror lain datang.

_Kingsley has logged on_

Kingsley: Halo

BloodyHell: Siapa lagi tuh? Kingsley...?

AntiNymphadora: Kingsley! Kau datang XD

TheChosenOne: _Username_mu simple.

Kingsley: Tentu saja.

TheChosenOne: Ya.

RemusLupin: Ada apa lagi ini?

AntiNymphadora: Sudah kubilangkan, Auror bikin ID juga :D kita kan jaga-jaga siapa tau mereka meng-_hack chatroom_ ini.

BloodyHell: Tapi kata Hermione mereka gaptek. Ngomong-ngomong gaptek itu apa sih?

TheChosenOne: Lupin, _webcam_nya mau diapain jadi?

AntiNymphadora: Kita main aja yuk pake webcam ;D

BloodyHell: Hei jangan cuekin aku

Kingsley: Kalian main-main terus nih... padahal pelahap maut udah mulai bergerak. Kita sebaiknya rapat saja. (_A/N: Aku khawatir ni fanfic temanya jadi rapat melulu._)

RemusLupin: Aku setuju dengan Kingsley. Kita harus bersiap-siap atas serangan mereka.

AnitNymphadora: Bosen! Di kementrian aku udah rapat, sekarang lagi? ==

TheChosenOne: Tonks, kurasa mereka berdua benar adanya.

BlooodyHell: Hei! Kalian cuekin aku D:

RemusLupin: Sudah, matikan saja webcam-nya. Kita harus waspada terhadap serangan pelahap maut.

TheChosenOne: Kenapa Ron?

BloodyHell: Nggak, lupakan :|

AntiNymphadora: Ron pundung?

BloodyHell: Nggak kok.

Kingsley: Jadi, siapa yang membaca arsip chatting-nya pelahap maut?

RemusLupin: Riyuki. Riyuki Shimokawa, anak ravenclaw otaku. Yang punya chatroom itu.

Kingsley: Dia gak online ya... dia lapor gak kemaren?

TheChosenOne: Ya. Dia bilang mereka mau membunuh Sirius. Aku khawatir.

BloodyHell: Dia sampai trauma. Aku pikir dia masih ketakutan sampai sekarang.

AntiNymphadora: Jadi kayak cyber-bullying ya?

RemusLupin: Kurang lebih sih begitu. Ngomong-ngomon Moody mana?

AntiNymphadora: Gak tau. Katanya sih mau ikut chatting... tapi dia belum muncul sampe sekarang. Hm. Kau tau dia kemana, Kingsley?

Kingsley: Saya juga gak tau.

AntiNymphadora: Ngomong-ngomong Kingsley, kau membuatku lapar.

Kingsey: Kok bisa?

AntiNymphadora: Soalnya, Kingsley itu nama batagor di Bandung. Batagornya gede-gede lho! Ada juga batagor Sinchan. Yang itu Claire yang tahu. Siomaynya enak banget. Bumbunya pas deh.

RemusLupin: Giliran malem takbiran aja langsung ngomongin makanan.

BloodyHell: Batagor? Siomay? Apa itu?

TheChosenOne: Itu masakan Asia, Ron. Kalo siomay asli dari China. Hidangan dim sum gitu. Di Indonesia juga banyak.

Kingsley: Kau banyak pengetahuan tentang makanan ya?

TheChosenOne: Soalnya author laper. Dia jadi nulis begituan deh. Di otaknya cuma ada batagor. Sayang dia lagi di jalan menuju rumah neneknya. Oh iya, dia tahu tanpa liat wikipedia lho.

BloodyHell: Liat kualiajaib kalo gitu.

RemusLupin: OOT lagi deh ==; udah dong, jangan pongah-pongahin author. Bisa-bisa idungnya terbang.

BloodyHell: Eh? Idung muggle bisa terbang!

RemusLupin: Maksudnya... lubang idungnya membesar.

BloodyHell: Hee... aku gak ngerti.

TheChosenOne: Susah ngomong sama kamu Ron.

BloodyHell: maaf deh kali gitu == aku emang bego.

RemusLupin: Udah, udah kalian berdua ^^;

Kingsley: Jadi... kita lanjutin rapat.

_M4D_3YE has logged on_

BloodyEye: M4D_3YE? Gimana bacanya? M empat D garis bawa tiga Ye?

AntiNymphadora: Dibacanya Mad underscore Eye. Moody dong?

Kingsley: ...alay.

M4D_3YE: sIaPA YaNg KaLiAn biLaNg aLaY! .

RemusLupin: uh, kamu, Moody.

_AntiNymphadora has logged off_

BloodyHell: Tonks tiba-tiba off! Aneh!

RemusLupin: Uh, perasaanku gak enak.

_RemusLupin has logged off_

Kingsley: Aku ada urusan. Dadah!

_Kingsley has logged off_

M4D_3YE: TINGGAL KALIAN BERDUA, BOCAH-BOCAH!

BloodyHell: Ayah mau pakai! Dadah!

_BloodyHell has logged off_

_TheChosenOne has logged off_

M4D_3YE: ...

_M4D_3YE has logged off_

_

* * *

_**~Omake~**

**-Di depan rumah Tonks**

Lupin: _Ada asap... ada apa ya? Mungkin Tonks offline gara-gara asap ini._ *ketok pintu* Permisi...

Andromeda: Oh, Remus. Ada apa, nak? Hey Dora, Remus datang~

Tonks: *lari ke pintu* JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DORAA! AKU BUKAN DORA THE EXPLORER! Oh, Remus! *peluk*

Lupin: *canggung* T-Tonks, apa yang terjadi. Asap apa itu?

Tonks: Pas tahu Moody itu alay, aku kaget. Aku lagi minum jus labu, jadi aku semburin jus labunya ke rompuket-ku karena kaget. Tau-tau meledak.

Lupin: ...begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku permisi.

Tonks: Aah, diem dulu saja disini...!

Lupin: ...

* * *

_Oh, ide omake dan satu orang alay itu dari pemilik Claire, __**Ava Illumina**__. Aku keabisan ide. T_T Balas review! Maaf ya yg gak kejawab, salah sendiri telat review XD *digebuk dan dibuang ke pulau terpencil*_

_**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje: **__*rebut figurine* Tuh udah Tonks, tapi bukan fujoshi. Tonks jangan jadi fujoshi liar bak kamu! XP /ditampol M** Ro***t/  
__**Chiho Nanoyuki: **__MAKASIH!  
__**valentina14: **__Karena pelahap maut gak pernah ngelucu sama sekali di film, makanya aku buat begitu lol. Tunggu kelanjutannya!  
__**likeitmattersome**__: Ntar baca fic ini anda makin stress lagi. Mending berenti deh *digaplok* Tunggu lanjutannya ya~  
__**Gerpot the Vampire**__: Ron kan payah XP *digaplok Ron* Tunggu lanjutannya oke~  
__**Shani Lee**__: Aduh, sampe segitunya saking mau review... Kau benar-benar bhaek! Aku gak tau bisa mengabulkan requestmu, jadi kita lihat saja ya ^^;_

_Aku rasanya belum pernah berterima kasih ke pada reviewer, jadi aku mau bilang makasih buat kalian semua terutama __**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje, likeitmattersome, Gerpot the Vampire, Kanna Ayasaki, **__dan __**Sun-T **__yang setia banget review buat fic ini. Sama buat kalian-kalian yang gak kusebut, makasih banyak ya! FYI, review-review kalian bikin saya mesem mesem sendiri. Aku juga seneng deh kalo kalian suka fic ini! Makasih banyak juga yang udah request. Gak tau bisa dikabulin, kayak yang aku bilang di pengumuman hiatus waktu itu. Tapi aku usahain! Oh iya, sekarang aku bisa masukin OC kalian, tapi Cuma dua OC! Cepat daftar yang mau! Bahahaha. _


	8. Indonesia

_Uwah! Maaf telat banget! Telatnya keterlaluan! w Screw that writer block! Sekolah juga dah! Sampe kesel saya T_T_

_Anyhoo yuk kita lanjut fanfic~ Sekarang episode untuk OC Kirazu Haruka: __**Nusa Satyadharma**_

_Hermione1341 has logged on_

_BloodyHell has logged on_

BloodyHell: Oh, Hermione. Pas sekali.

Hermione1341: Ada apa, Ron?

BloodyHell: Aku selalu ingin bertanya... kamu sering ke luar negeri kalo liburan kan?

Hermione1341: Memangnya ada apa?

BloodyHell: Sudah pernah kemana saja? Aku hanya pernah ke Mesir... jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya berada di negeri lain.

Hermione1341: Coba kuingat-ingat... Paris... New York... Banyak deh.

_TheChosenOne has logged on_

TheChosenOne: Hai semua!

BloodyHell: Ah Harry, Hermione bikin iri nih ;w;

Hermione1341: Eh kok! Jadi kamu nanya cuma buat itu tho =w=

BloodyHell: Tapi tetap saja...

TheChosenOne: Udah ah kalian ini. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

Hermione1341: Begini, Harry. Barusan Ron bertanya negeri yang sudah pernah aku kunjungi.

BloodyHell: Terus dia bilang, dia pernah ke Paris, ke New York, dan masih banyak lagi. Bukankah itu terdengar sombong! Ya kan, Harry!

Hermione1341: Apanya! Kamu juga yang nanya kan, dasar bodoh!

TheChosenOne: Sudah Hermione. Kau tahu Ron itu bodoh kan?

BloodyHell: Hey apa maksudnya!

TheChosenOne: Kamu juga Ron, jangan memprovokasi Hermione dong.

Hermione1341: Anyway Harry, tumben kamu bijaksana gitu.

TheChosenOne: Iya dong :D

BloodyHell: Biasanya kamu paling cepat naik darah.

TheChosenOne: ...diam. Ngomong-ngomong soal negara, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan...

BloodyHell: Ada apa?

TheChosenOne: Diatara kalian ada yang tahu 'Indonesia'? Aku tahu letaknya, tapi aku selalu penasaran sama budayanya. Soalnya di iklan-iklan suka bilang 'Indonesia kaya akan budaya'

_NusaIndonesia has logged on_

Hermione1341: 'NusaIndonesia'?

NusaIndonesia: ...Ah, Halo?

BloodyHell: Wah, _Nice timing!_ Orang Indonesia betulan kan?

NusaIndonesia: Iya. Saya Cuma iseng masuk _public_ chatroom... ya gini deh.

TheChosenOne: Kebetulan. Ceritakan tentang Indonesia dong! Letaknya dimana, bagaimana, dsb.

NusaIndonesia: Gimana ya? Jamrud khatulistiwa?

BloodyHell: Khatulistiwa?

Hermione1341: Equator.. pfft.

NusaIndonesia: Ya itu deh.

BloodyHell: Apakah di Indonesia ada sihir?

Hermione1341: ..sh Ron jangan tanya hal begituan..

NusaIndonesia: Ada kok :D Dukun kan maksudnya? :D

TheChosenOne: Dukun itu apa?

NusaIndonesia: Dukun itu pengguna sihir hitam di Indonesia. Biasanya mereka dibayar buat nyantet orang gitu.

Hermione1341: Pake voodoo gitu ya?

NusaIndonesia: Mungkin.. tapi gak banyak deh kayaknya. Oh gak cuma Dukun, ada juga orang biasa yang bisa berubah jadi babi ngepet.

TheChosenOne: Kayak Animagus gitu?

NusaIndonesia: Animagus itu apa? Gak tau apa itu animagus, Babi ngepet ini biasanya manusia yang berubah jadi babi buat nyolong harta benda orang.

BloodyHell: Jahat ya =/ kenapa gak ditangkep?

NusaIndonesia: Soalnya ada yang jagain.

TheChosenOne: Jaga gimana? Familiar gitu?

NusaIndonesia: Familiar apaan.. manusia tauk. Jadi si orang yang jagain ini adalah partner si 'babi'. Mereka jaga lilinnya agar tidak mati.

Hermione1341: Lilin buat apa?

NusaIndonesia: Lilin itu kayak sinyal-sinyal gitu lah... misalnya kalau lilinnya normal-normal saja, berarti tidak ada kejadian apapun yang menimpa si babi. Kalau goyang-goyang, ada masalah yang terjadi sama babi. Kalau mati apinya, berarti babinya mati.

Hermione1341: Ehh... konyol dan gak masuk akal.

NusaIndonesia: Memang -,-

TheChosenOne: Disitu ngomong-ngomong ada makhluk-makhluk aneh gak? Kalo disini kan ada Centaur, Phoenix...

BloodyHell: Harry! O_O

NusaIndonesia: Ada kok! Pocong, Kuntilanak, Leak, dan sebagainya~~ :DDD

Hermione1341: Menarik... coba ceritakan :3

NusaIndonesia: Kalo gitu... Pocong duluan ya? Itu tuh hantu meloncat-loncat yang aku juga kurang tau makhluk apaan (_A/N: sejujurnya author gak mau jelasin, soalnya takut T_T *headshot*_)

TheChosenOne: Loncat-loncat... pasti serem.

NusaIndonesia: Gak juga, menurutku dia kayak permen didandanin :D Dijorokin dikit juga jatoh guling-guling kok~ jadi gak usah takut ^^ Anw, saya harus ketemu Bos saya sekarang... mau ke Gunung Merapi nemenin dia :D dadah~~

_NusaIndonesia has logged off_

BloodyHell: Tak kusangka Indonesia itu makhluk-makluknya aneh

Hermione1341: Ya—Harry kalau bicara tolong berpikir baik-baik. Hampir aja kau membuka rahasia dunia sihir!

TheChosenOne: Maaf... tapi lagian dia gak sadar kok!

Hermione1341: Yah—sudah malam kita akhiri saja ya. Dah~

_Hermione1341 has logged off_

_TheChosenOne has logged off_

_BloodyHell has logged off_

_****_

_Aduh, geje seperti biasa. Author emang gaje sih, jadi maklumi hahahah. OOC? MAAF! Dan pendek ya.. saya lagi males nulis lol~ XD_

_Anw, 2 OC yang terpilih adalah Ocnya __**Kirazu Haruka**__ dan __**Gerpot the Vampire**__, selamat!_


End file.
